The present invention relates to sleeping bags.
In the past, sleeping bags have been well known. Such sleeping bags normally comprise first and second padded panels, with one of the panels overlying the other of the panels. The bags have a zipper to close a lower edge and a side edge of the panels, and the panels are rolled up and tied in a suitable manner when not in use. Such sleeping bags are often used during hiking or camping, and during such times it is often necessary for the user to carry the bag and other articles, such as food, clothing or a pillow, which is frequently inconvenient and difficult.